


How I Wonder What You Are

by NobleGas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas
Summary: Kei has a hobby
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	How I Wonder What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I was babysitting my nephew and we watched Twinkle-twinkle Little Star..... This is the result.

Tsukishima Kei is a fledgling living in the Karasuno Clan, he is a part of a Murder for his people are Crows, human-like creatures with curvus like wings. His clan resides in a village at the base of Mount Karasuno, the name of which was where their clan's name was based. Tsukishima is a very curious boy, at age five, and one of the wonders he always had was what those twinkling bright lights up above the canopies at night were. Oh, he knows they are called stars, but what he really wants to know is what they are made of or how far they were from the ground. His wonder was all consuming that every night from dusk till his mother calls him home to their nest, he would fly up the highest tree, he named Ki, and look up, thinking and thinking, asking himself questions upon questions about these stars. It became his hobby, a very enjoyable and fascinating hobby. One star in particular draws his attention, it's the brightest and biggest just beside the moon, he calls it Star. It shines and twinkles unlike the others, he thinks. It's special, it's his star. Lately his star was shining even brighter flickering from green to gold intensely, and Kei was determined to find the reason why. 

"Kei! It's time for dinner, Love. Get down from there and eat!" His Mother calls him one evening. Kei was on Ki again, staring at his star, It got even brighter again, and bigger! Kei think it’s getting closer. How fantastic would that be? To have his star so close! But he has to go though, his parents would be cross with him if he was late for dinner, and he has school tomorrow still. Kei huffs.

"See you tomorrow, Star." He whispers and flew home.

"Were you star gazing again tonight, Kei." His brother, Akiteru, asked when Kei sat down by the table, there was food already served for him.

"Yes, brother. I was." Kei took a bite on his food. He doesn't like his brother being nosy about his hobby, he doesn't usually make fun of Kei but when he does Kei feels so flustered and irritated, and his frustration would end up with him exhausted and have less time to admire his stars. Kei contemplated whether he should tell them about his observation, about his Star getting brighter and bigger everynight he looks up the sky. 

"Star got brighter and bigger today." He says eventually, he can't help his urge to let people know about his beautiful stars and fascinating Star. He is sure his family would also like to know about his Star, since it’s so unique. He knows, and his Family knows, Kei always tells them. 

"It does?" His brothers question prompts Kei into telling them about how each night, Star gets bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter, but the other stars doesn't.   
"I think Star is getting closer!" Kei announces.

"Wohh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sure it does, love. Now, eat your dinner properly and get stronger, so that one day you can fly up and touch Star. Okay?" Kei's Mother urges him. Kei's eyes twinkled and shouts "YES!" because he will. He'll be big and strong and fly up to Star and talk to it and know what it is!

From then on, every day, Kei would train at the village park, flying higher and higher. His wings became bigger with it. He would ask his Father to accompany him, and set his marks so he could strive to beat it the next day. He worked really hard. He ate every food his Mother gives him, and drinks plenty of milk and water. He does his chores, because his Mother told him it was a type of training too. His determination was so admirable that the other Crow fledglings joined him, but no one could best Kei. Everynight the fly to Ki would get shorter and easier. Everynight Star gets brighter and bigger too.

After three weeks of hard work, Kei decided it was time to meet Star. He told his parents and brother, who indulged him. "Good luck, love. Will be looking out for you." His Father said. "Don't worry if you couldn't reach Star tonight, okay? You can always try again." His brother followed. His Mother just smiled. Kei nods and off he went to the highest branch Ki has. He made a great jump and flapped his big wings, propelling him higher and higher. 

The higher Kei get, the colder the air was the bigger Star also grows, so he flew on. He flew and flew and flew, it was so cold! Until he reached it, he reached Star!

"Ow... Hello." 

Star spoke! Kei, was surprised. Star, his Star, was a boy! A glowing boy Kei's age. 

[So stars and made of little boys.] Kei though, and how wonderful is that? Maybe, this boy can be Kei's friend!

"Hello." Kei made a big inhale. "I'm Kei, what's your name?"

"Tadashi. Nice to meet you, Kei." Star, Tadashi, introduced himself, smiling brightly, brighter for he is already so bright.

"I've always looked at you from Ki! I'm so glad to meet you! Can we be friends?" Kei exclaims so elated and excited for a new friend.

Tadashi grinned, looking as happy as Kei felt. 

"Yes! I will be your friend." 

Kei wooped, flying in circles, before grabbing Tadashi's hand and flying them down, back to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a continuation......... I'll think about it......  
> Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated (please be kind).


End file.
